Hänsel & Gretel
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Viñeta corta]. La historia de los hermanos perdidos en el bosque, le traía recuerdos a Lacie de su infancia. [Baskerville Siblings]


¡Vengo para hacerlos llorars!*pterodactylus scream*

De acuerdo, no tanto así.

Simplemente tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo especial para estos hermosos hermanos. Oswald, mi pequeño dork, siempre fue protector con su hermanita, la quería muchísimo y se ponía celoso también; y mi preciosa Lacie, pienso que la persona que más amó fue precisamente a su hermano. No sé, me encantaron.

Y bueno, retomando el punto, me inspiré en un cuento popular de los hermanos Grimm. Vamos, todos lo conocemos, alguna versión quiero decir...

**Aclaraciones: **Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor, sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews? Porfis.

* * *

**Hänsel &amp; Gretel**

_«Habría sido durante la época de nevadas cuando fueron abandonados en la cercanía de otro pueblo._

_Ésa mañana sus padres les habían colocado los abrigos a primera hora, le habían dado un trozo de pan a cada uno para el camino y después los cuatro habían salido de casa. _

_Oswald, sin embargo, pensaba que era extraño._

_Todo mundo decía que los ojos de Lacie eran el advenimiento de las desgracias. _

—_Nii-sama —la pequeña hermana se restregó los ojos con sueño—, ¿dónde estamos?_

—_A mitad de camino entre Sablier y Reveil._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Nuestros padres tienen asuntos de trabajo por aquí —se limitó a decir—, volverán pronto._

_El mayor tragó saliva después, nervioso. _

_Él sabía que a mitad de camino entre Sablier y Reveil no había absolutamente nada._

—_Sigue soñando, Lacie»._

Lacie abrió los ojos de golpe, observando con agitación los muros de la Torre Baskerville. Todo había sido un recuerdo transformado en sueño. Lentamente se llevó una mano al rostro, pasándosela en un intento por despejarse.

Era cosa de días para que la ceremonia de sucesión de Glen se llevara a cabo.

Y en el fondo, estaba asustada, no por ella, sino por su hermano.

_«—¿Nii-sama?_

_Lacie volvió a abrir los ojos con pesadez, percatándose después de que Oswald la llevaba sobre su espalda. Las botas del mayor se hundían con cada pisada en la nieve, haciéndolo mover de forma lenta._

—_No pasó nada —contestó._

—_Entiendo —murmuró acurrucándose de nuevo, sin cerrar los ojos—, nos abandonaron._

_Oswald detuvo sus pasos en seco._

—_Todo estará bien. No tienen que preocuparte._

—_Pudiste regresar sin mí —aclaró ella._

_Lacie era una niña aún, pero la crudeza de sus palabras en momentos, la hacían parecer una adulta._

—_Eres mi hermana pequeña —respondió de inmediato, alzando poco más la voz. La pelinegra lo observó con cierto asombro—, no me atrevería a dejarte»._

La puerta de la Torre se abrió en un momento, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Lacie. No hacía falta ver de quién se trataba, el silencio mismo delataba a la persona. De un movimiento la Baskerville se incorporó, observando a su hermano en el marco de la entrada.

—Nii-sama —le sonrió.

Oswald se atragantó con sus propias palabras. No dudaba del amor de su hermana por él, pero en veces ése mismo amor podía ser cruel también. Lacie continuaba sonriendo, mientras Oswald se culpaba cada vez más.

—¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? —preguntó por fin—, antes de que Jack se aparezca.

Lacie llevó su índice hasta sus labios, paseándose de forma pensativa por su habitación. En seguida tomó un libro de la estantería, para la gran sorpresa de su hermano.

—Éste —señaló ella el libro—, quiero que lo leas.

—¿Hänsel &amp; Gretel?

—Sí.

Oswald se sentó en una silla, sin disimular la extrañeza que le causaba la petición de su hermana; Lacie en cambio se acomodó sobre su diván, abrazando su conejo de peluche.

_«—¿Nii-sama? —Lacie habló con duda—, ¿a dónde vas?_

_Los copos de nieve caían cubriendo nuevamente el camino a Sablier._

—_Veré si más adelante hay un lugar en el que nos podamos resguardar —respondió mientras le acomodaba correctamente el abrigo. Luego la tomó de la mano conduciéndola a un lado del camino—. Espérame aquí. Si alguien viene, escóndete._

_La menor asintió viéndolo partir._

_Las ramas de los árboles en el camino, negras y sin una sola hoja, daban un aire tétrico al desolado paraje blanco»._

Oswald terminó de leer sin mayores complicaciones, observando de reojo a su hermana mientras esperaba su reacción.

—Nii-sama —la voz de Lacie era suave, como pocas veces—, lo que más me gusta de ése cuento para niños es que Hänsel llevara a Gretel de vuelta a su hogar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me recuerda a ti, hermano —le sonrió cálidamente—, cuando en los días nevados buscabas un refugio para los dos y después me guiabas hasta él.

El Baskerville ensanchó la mirada con las palabras de su hermana.

—Hänsel-niisama.

El pelinegro salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Lacie que continuaba sonriéndole.

Desafortunadamente, nunca más podría guiarla por el camino.


End file.
